


The Sunday Before

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: "The Sunday before you killed my wife..."
Relationships: Jack Bauer/Teri Bauer





	The Sunday Before

For the first Sunday in March, it was a beautiful day, and the sunshine was very much appreciated and enjoyed by all the people who come out to the boardwalk in Venice to relax. Jack and Teri Bauer were just two of those people. In recent months, they had been separated, their marriage strained by the pressures of Jack's job, but they had reconciled and like the blossoming spring they were enjoying, their relationship was growing once more. Spotting a snow cone stand nearby, Teri let out an almost elfish giggle and ran towards it, her sweet tooth definitely leading the way. Jack, in awe of his wife, stood there with a broad grin on his face, realising just how lucky he was to be married to such a wonderful woman, an innocent soul so different to the people he had to deal with at work. As he walked towards her, he noticed that she had just suddenly started a conversation with an elderly lady behind her, someone who was a complete stranger to them both. It was one of the qualities that had attracted him to her, her ability to be natural and outgoing. He was a more secretive person, who could only dream of being so open.

Teri looked towards her husband and smiled at him, knowing that it was finally going to be OK, that they had survived the rough start to the year and things were going to improve. She knew that Jack had to have secrets from her, and she accepted that, but at the same time it hurt her that he couldn't even talk to her, open up to her. Even so, she knew that she loved him and dreamt only of spending eternity with him.


End file.
